It is well known in the art that many machine tools, such as horizontal and vertical milling machines, grinders and other table or bed tools are provided with inverted T-Slots in the bed portions thereof to permit the mounting of workpieces or holding tools to the bed. It is also well known in the art that T-Bolts, being a bolt with a specifically designed head to be received into the T-Slot, are required for positively holding articles to the table of the machine tool.
The art recognizes the shape and function of such T-Bolts and in the appropriate classes within the United States Patent Office, the applicant has failed to find any prior art patents which provide a bolt device capable of performing the functions of such a T-Bolt which includes a fabricated portion designed to receive a standard square headed or other standard headed bolt such that the same may be received into the T-Slot of a machine tool table. Such a fabrication would include a device which is capable of receiving such a headed bolt and permit the same to be placed and positioned within a T-Slot and prevent either rotation thereof or vertical removal thereof from the slot. The prior art does illustrate fabrications receivable onto the heads of bolts and screws but such devices appear to be limited to head enlargement devices or retaining devices applied to the head which will accommodate the attachment of additional articles to the head. The applicable art in this field appears to be best classified in presently identified Class 85, subclass 9 and Class 151, subclass 41.7.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide an adapter for a bolt having a standard head shape such as a rectangular or hexagonal head such that the same may be received into the T-Slot of a table of a machine tool for the attachment of workpieces or tools to the table through the use of such bolt.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide an adapter device for use in mounting standard bolts into the T-Slots of machine tool tables, which device includes an area for the capturing of the head of the bolt therein.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a fabricated adapter device for use in combination with bolts having a standard head portion said adapter providing a head capturing portion and a pair of upstanding, transversely arranged stop or guide members for guiding within selected portions of the T-Slot of the table.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a fabricated adapter device for the modification of standard bolts to provide for their use as T-Bolt elements.